The Ghost Of You
by MissDeborahRae
Summary: The Future, Twenty-Three Years Into The Future To Be Precise… Wyatt’s Evil, Just Like It Was Prophesied. The Future Lies In The Hands Of Two People. His Younger Brother Christopher and Their Little Cousin Ana.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghost Of You 

_© Debbie Cochrane_

Summery  
_The Future, Twenty-Three Years Into The Future To Be Precise… Wyatt's Evil, Just Like It Was Prophesied. The Future Lies In The Hands Of Two People. His Younger Brother Christopher and Their Little Cousin Ana. But How Far Will Wyatt Go To Stop Them From Turning Him Good Again? Will Ana End Up Like Bianca, Or, Will Wyatt Come Home To Her and Their Young Son Instead?_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Chris!" 

"Chris Come Back!"

"CHRIS YOU CAN'T!" Anabel banged her head back against the back of the seat in the car where Chris had left her before orbing off. He was such an idiot if he thought he was going to be able to deal with Wyatt on his own. She knew as well as he did that there was no chance that he would be able to deal with this on his own because Wyatt was too powerful. He was powerful when he was good, but they also knew, he was more powerful when he was evil. Anabel knew Wyatt as well as Chris did, maybe she even knew him better. For one reason… They shared so much together and not only when they were in bed. Looking behind her shoulder at the baby seat in the back seats of the car Anabel shook with fear.

She knew that she had to go and help Chris. But could she trust that James would be safe? James was the name that she had chosen to name Wyatt and her son. He was five months old now. Just like his father with his blonde hair, he was born with some hair. He had Wyatt's eyes too. Struggling to control herself as she looked at the one important thing in her life, Anabel turned to her father, Coop Cupid. She begged him to stop the car. He shook his head, refusing to stop. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to end up loosing Wyatt. She knew what Wyatt was capable of when he was evil. She knew how much Chris had lost through this… she even knew about Bianca… she knew about when her love killed Bianca…

"I said stop the car!"

The car came to an abrupt stop. To the shock of her father, Coop turned to face Anabel, who was staring ahead out of the windscreen. She had one hand on the car door and one on his car seat. Her eyes were glowing a light brown hair, nearly white. She was focusing, how did she stop the car? Easily. Well that is if you knew she was telekinetic. Being half cupid and half charmed one, it was easy for her to have some sort of power, but this girl had a few powers. Well… three powers. "Look after, Jay."

She opened the door of the car once she felt able to. Got out of the car and shut the door carefully not to wake her son before looking at her father. She told him to guard him with his life. Coop was of course trying to get her to get back into the car. Anabel refused. How could she when she had a chance to safe Wyatt and even more important, Chris. Anabel put her hand on the back window as the car drove off slowly; she got a glimpse of James before the car drove off away from her. She looked down, still shaking slightly, sweating from nerves. This was it. She didn't even know if she'd come out of this alive. All she knew was she had to get back to the manor where her mother was raised with her aunts before… before they were killed. '

* * *

_We were naïve to think we could do anything. To stop him.'  
'You don't believe that, or at least you didn't.'  
'Not now.'  
'What happened, Bianca? How did he turn you back?'  
'That's not important.' _

Chris shook his head. All he could remember was flashbacks from a past that he wasn't even supposed to be in rightfully… a past where he last spoke to his fiancée, a past that lead to a future when he lost his fiancée to his older brother. He looked up at the manor. Inside there would be more memories, stronger ones. He knew how Anabel was feeling. It was how he was feeling about Bianca. But he couldn't let her get hurt either. Anyway, Anabel was his cousin. She had to be there for his nephew. He couldn't let James loose two parents. 

Orbing again, to the attic of the manor, up from where Wyatt had his 'museum' of the charmed ones. Chris looked around. He was hoping to find a few demons, or more importantly, his brother, but no, there was no one there. Although he knew they wouldn't be far away. Considering he guessed his brother wouldn't' leave the book of shadows out for anyone to take.

"Back again, Chris?"

A chill went down Chris's back. He knew the voice instantly. Wyatt was standing behind him. Funny he was sure he checked over there and saw no one. Unless he was, at that time, hiding in the shadows of the corner of the room. Well, he wouldn't have put it against Wyatt to do that. Chris turned around to face Wyatt. He hated him for what happened to Bianca. How couldn't he? But there was an aching feeling inside of him, a feeling of loss, but not for the loss of Bianca. In fact it was for loosing his brother. They were so close once. He didn't know how Wyatt could enjoy inflicting all this pain. "Hello, Wyatt." Wyatt nodded his head once. He looked around the attic. It hadn't changed since their last battle. One he would have one if Bianca hadn't tried to hold him back. He could have killed Chris then. But of course, that wasn't the case…

'_It's all about power, its as simple as that.'  
'And whoever has the most power wins, that it?'  
'That's it.'  
_  
Chris though, couldn't help but wonder if that was what Wyatt still believed. He guessed, that it probably was, because if he believed otherwise, maybe Wyatt wouldn't have gone as far as to have killed their father for trying to get him to go back to being good. Leo was virtually defenceless as a mortal. It was funny, now they were orphans along with their sister Melinda, and Wyatt couldn't seem to care any less. "Come alone this time?"

"Maybe."

"Determined to make this easy for me."

There was no sense of Wyatt going to attack him yet. Chris was of course tactful. He wouldn't let his guard down, not now. There was too much that could happen right now for Chris to get naïve. It was in this room that Bianca had died. He wondered… could he look in that corner of the room? That place was the exact place in that exact moment when Bianca died. It replayed in his mind over and over again. Distracting him from Wyatt. Not a good thing. Considering Wyatt could attack him at any moment.

* * *

_Wyatt had Chris up against the roof of the attic. Chris was clutching at his throat, where Wyatt was telekinetically holding him. There was a glint in Bianca's eyes. Obviously, she wasn't as evil as she was letting on. She gasped as she ran forward. Bianca's arm phasing through Wyatt's back, draining his powers, yet only slightly, Wyatt was too strong. It worked as far as she wanted though, the energy ball Wyatt had created disappeared from his hand and Chris fell to the ground. Hard. _

'Whatever your going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long.'

She was struggling to hold Wyatt back. Chris looked up at her. He climbed for the loose floorboard, prying it open hoping that his parents in the past had gotten his hint about Leo having to fix it by himself. Lifting it up he noticed the parchment there and prayed for it to be what he hoped for. Thankfully, it was. Reading it allowed, it gave him back his powers.

'Powers of Witches Rise  
Come To Me Across the Skies  
Return My Magic, Give Me Back  
All That was Taken From The Attack!' 

_He stood up, to attack Wyatt, but Wyatt gotten loose from Bianca. She held a look; she was startled, although she knew she couldn't have held him back any longer. What she hadn't expected was this: Wyatt moved back and kicked her swiftly, sending her back into the air, into that corner. The corner where the broken table was… and a leg of that table were sticking up into the air. __Bang. Before she knew it she was impaled on that table leg. She was struggling to breathe as Chris telekinetically sent Wyatt into the chandler where he fell to the ground and seemed unconscious. Chris ran to her, knelt beside her, placed his head on her chest, as she reached for his hand. _

'You can finish what we started.'

Looking down Chris saw the engagement ring he had given to her in his hand. She was moaning in pain and he sighed. He looked down at her. She was dying he was loosing her. Wyatt was stirring, rather quickly as well. She was looking at him, before gazing up at Chris muttering for him to hurry.

'Take the spell so he can't send anyone else. Go.'

Chris nodded before reluctantly getting up and running towards the book of shadows, evading an energy ball. The last thing Bianca had heard and the last thing she had seen was Chris saying the spell to send him back to the past where his aunts and parents would be waiting.

'Hear These Words, Hear The Rhyme  
Heed The Hope Within My Mind  
Send Me Back To Where I'll Find  
What I Wish, In Place and Time.'

* * *

"Or did everyone else just know how useless it was coming up to face me again?" 

Chris looked away from the corner of the room where he had held his dying love in his arms before looking back up at his brother with hate in his eyes. Was there anyone else that was going to help him? No, Wyatt wasn't going to know about Anabel. If Chris was to be honest, Anabel didn't deserve Wyatt; he wasn't good enough for her. Not anymore.

"**No… there was some… one else."

* * *

**She was there, Anabel, leant against the wall, nearly falling down from being out of breath. Honestly, Anabel had never run that fast in her life and she was a rubbish runner in the first place. She looked up at her cousins. Her brown hair was sticking to her arms thanks to the sweat. She glared slightly, trying to catch her breath. Chris would always have her back up and even though Chris had orbed off and left her to get out of Bay City, she knew what she was doing.

"I-I'm sorry Chris, your not… doing this yourself."

She stood there, looking up at him. Her chest was heaving. He went to go and walk over to her but Wyatt sent an energy ball towards Chris. Moving her hand up, she telekinetically sent it into the wall and told Chris to be careful and to ignore her. She could handle herself… but she was no competition for Wyatt. Yet, if Anabel knew him as well as she thought, and then he wouldn't hurt her… she hoped. Finally, she raised her head to look at him.

"Hello Wyatt…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Ghost Of You 

_© Debbie Cochrane_

Summery  
_The Future, Twenty-Three Years Into The Future To Be Precise… Wyatt's Evil, Just Like It Was Prophesied. The Future Lies In The Hands Of Two People. His Younger Brother Christopher and Their Little Cousin Ana. But How Far Will Wyatt Go To Stop Them From Turning Him Good Again? Will Ana End Up Like Bianca, Or, Will Wyatt Come Home To Her and Their Young Son Instead?_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Don't tell me… SHE'S your back up?"

"Yep. As simple as that."

Anabel answered for Chris. Sharply and with confidence, yes she had gained her breath back. She was standing there across from Wyatt, standing beside Chris. Her chest still heaving but not as much as it was before. She looked towards Chris before back at Wyatt.

"Pathetic."

"We'll see."

Both Chris and Anabel spoke at the same time, gaining a look from Wyatt but then he sniggered. Anabel didn't think Wyatt would hurt her. Maybe she was wrong. But, just maybe she was right. Yes, we'll see she guessed. Her hand clenched into a fist. She was of course concerned at what this might do to her - she didn't want to die. She couldn't leave James without her. Especially when Wyatt didn't' know he even existed.

"I told you not to come."

Chris told her.

"I know."

She smirked at Chris as she looked back at Wyatt, almost as if she knew what she was doing. Yet… honestly? She was faking it. She didn't have a single clue. This was almost child's play. Making it up as she went along. She was standing strong. Just as Chris was though… He wasn't going to let anyone else get hurt like his Bianca was.

Anabel looked around the room. She had to say… everything was ruined. She remembered the last time she was in this room… that day... when she was ten. It was before Wyatt had turned evil. She knew, because they were in the room together when Leo had announced to them that Piper had been killed. Yes, it was a demon attack… but it was what was going on BEFORE that… when they were actually happy…

'_Do you think I'll ever learn to control my empathy?'  
'I'm sure of it.'  
'But it was okay for you, Wy… you controlled yours easily.'_

She still didn't know how to control it. The feelings of all three of them were soaring through her at times. Chris the strongest, she had to stop herself from giving him a hug from the remorse and pain he was feeling at the loss of Bianca. She also had the feelings of hate, which were seething from Wyatt. There were also a few feelings that confused her as well… she wondered… were they her own?

One of those feelings was a strong feeling of love.

Yes, even though all this had happened. She still loved Wyatt, and remembered, the moments they shared together. They had only been together a few times in their life. She loved him since she was little… but he never fully loved her. She guessed that… seeing as he never did ask her out properly, she was there for sex and that seemed to be all. Oh well. She got a son out of it… from their last act of… love… or lust on his case.

Yes she did feel a little dirty. They last made love when… when he was evil.

"Ana?"

"S-Sorry."

Yes, it was bad to get distracted in this sort of situation.

* * *

_His smirk…  
That was what it was. _

That was what captured her that night. That was the night when James was conceived. He had taken her into his arms and looked at her, intimidating her. She was never good in tough situations with her lack of powers, but she knew, with her empathy, that he had no intention of hurting her. In fact it was quite the opposite, actually. 

_That kiss…  
When he first kissed her that was what made her give in. The fire that built up, that made one thing led to another. She was confused after they were done. He had asked her to join him. Yes, you did hear right. That night, Wyatt had actually asked Anabel to turn and be with him on the side of evil. Yet, she declined. _

He was angry…  
But he didn't hurt her. In fact, if she didn't know any better. He was upset that she said no… He dark orbed out. Wyatt, when evil, never shimmered. He dark orbed. It was weird really. But she didn't let anything faze her. You see… 

This was why she knew she wouldn't get hurt here in this fight.

She knew, looking at Wyatt, that he wouldn't hurt her. If her saying no to turning with him upset him, then maybe he wouldn't hurt her. Maybe for once, she was seeing that he actually loved her. That was all she wanted to ever see. She knew what love was. She knew this from feeling it from others around them. She originally felt with her parents. Phoebe and Coop were the real deal. Then Bianca and Chris.

They were so in love at first. After she turned good to be with him. Then she broke his heart. She felt it all even if he was meant to be in the past. Yes, Chris and Anabel had a close connection. That close so their feelings intertwined. He didn't have empathy, so hers never fazed him. She only felt his. She wished that she could have killed Wyatt then, the first time she had ever wanted to kill him. Because it was Wyatt's fault that Bianca turned evil again and hurt Chris.

But again, how can you want to kill the one you love?

She just didn't know…

* * *

"ANA!"

Chris yelled at her. He was startled. Taken back that his little cousin would get drawn in on her emotions like he had been. Chris had thought that Anabel would have taken this seriously. At least it looked like she was going to. He knew how she felt about his big brother. But he knew she wasn't meant to take it into consideration at this very important time. This was one of the biggest moments in their lives.

Life or Death

"You are making this too easy."

Whatever. Chris looked towards Wyatt, who was holding another energy ball. Wyatt was going to lunge it towards one of the two and he knew which one it was most likely to be. Him. He looked around to see what he could use to defend against the energy ball. All he could really think about was his telekinesis. That would probably have to be it.

Anabel was moving around the room, yet he was standing in the same place. Yes, making him an easy target. Well, he couldn't really let Anabel get hurt, could he? Even if he couldn't control what his brother was thinking. All he thought though, was… how could a brother do this? No. How could HIS brother do this? Wasn't everything bad enough as it was before he turned evil? Well maybe Wyatt thought it wasn't.

* * *

Chris wasn't expecting Wyatt's next move, and neither was Anabel, and that was when the energy ball actually soared towards her. With her not expecting it, she wasn't quick enough to defend herself. A direct hit sent her to the ground. Chris, as much as he wanted to, didn't run to her. He knew that was what Wyatt wanted. He saw that she seemed to be okay… it was just her arm that got hit. She was clutching at it, but who wouldn't be? It had to hurt like hell.

"You okay?"

A single nod of the head and then Chris saw that glint in Anabel's eyes. The one were they were glowing for the power of her telekinesis. Want to learn a secret? Well even though all three of them had the power of telekinesis, Anabel's was the strongest. What she lacked for in quantity she made up for in quality and even Wyatt couldn't say that was wrong. Chris watched, shocked or stunned, at Anabel was she raised her good arm up in the air and Wyatt banged into the wall, falling down hard. Was he unconscious? Chris wasn't sure, but took the chance at running towards Anabel.

"Wow…"

"Grow up. I can do so much better."

"Modest?"

He gained a look off of Anabel and knew when to quit with the humour. She was right to mentally tell him now wasn't the time for jokes. They both looked at Wyatt, who seemed to be out cold but she reminded him not to believe it because Anabel knew that when he was evil, Wyatt could be cunning. Yes, he knew how she knew that. Not that he wanted to know, of course. Chris looked at Anabel.

"You sure you want to risk this?"

She nodded.

"What about-"

Anabel gave him a glare before throwing her hand over his mouth, startling him. Then he realised. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Anabel never told Wyatt about James. Didn't Wyatt even notice she was pregnant? She might have not have gained much of a bump until the last semester of her pregnancy but he was sure Wyatt had saw her during the nine months. Maybe he was wrong. But Chris thought even if he was evil, Wyatt deserved to know that he had a son. Maybe James would have been enough to bring Wyatt back to the good side.

Maybe…

Such a strong word, that yes, Chris overused. Anabel raised her eyebrow as she removed her hand and Chris indeed had shut up. Anabel sighed, looked and saw Wyatt was still supposedly unconscious there was no way. She didn't trust him… Chris just stared at her, wondering what was now going through her mind. He wasn't a strong telepath and only had telepathy to communicate with his charges, so it wasn't like he could ask her what was up mentally anyway.

"What if…"

… 'He's hurt.'

She knew she had thought the last part. So Chris wouldn't have heard her, but for some reason, Anabel had taken in to some sort of… she didn't know how to explain it… it was just now she was scared that her love was hurt. For some reason, the fact that he was evil, had just soar out the window. She actually was starting to think he might have gotten hurt. By HER attack. She took a step back.

"Is he…"

"Ana. He's probably faking."

Chris tried to reassure her but Anabel just had to be sure. She started to advance on Wyatt's seemingly still body. Chris, of course, tried to stop her but she told him that she knew what she was doing. When, she still didn't have a clue. Something was just telling her to check on him. Wyatt might have gotten hurt when she through him into the wall. She knew people who nearly die from that sort of thing. Maybe the love she had for him was clouding her better judgement.

She really couldn't care.

"W-Wyatt?"

One hand on his shoulder and before she knew it, she had returned the fate of being thrown into a wall. All she remembered hearing was Chris shouting her name… She looked up from the opposite side of the room, blood trickling down from where her head hit the wall, Wyatt was now up and standing, almost smirking… maybe… maybe he didn't love her… maybe he was going to kill her…

"ANA!"

Once again Chris ran to her and helped her up as Wyatt chuckled. She cursed under her breath for being so stupid. Taking in by her emotions. Such a feminine thing to do, she knew. Honestly now her shoulder, head and arm were killing her but for some reason something was slowly taking the pain away. That was the thought of James. That she had to get back to him relatively in one piece.

God, she knew what Chris would be feeling.  
That alone surely would have scared him into thinking she was going to end up like Bianca.

Heaven help us if she did…


End file.
